


Waterfalls

by bestaceinspace



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru couldn’t help but be amazed at anything Rin decided to show him. It did take some time, but Haru finally decided to admit to himself that his boyfriend would never cease to surprise him. And this time was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fluffy fic for my first attempt in the Free! fandom! Hope you like it.

Haru couldn’t help but be amazed at anything Rin decided to show him. It did take some time, but Haru finally decided to admit to himself that his boyfriend would never cease to surprise him. And this time was no different.

Rin took him to see the biggest waterfall he knew, a bit close to the same one Haru visited when he was little. He had no idea where they were going when their road trip began, but it sure was worth it in the end, after all the walking they did.

Haru’s eyes were glowing with emotion when he watched the water falling, the same surprised look he had when he saw his first and only waterfall. He even remembered how he told everyone about it; how it had been his “first love”. He felt a little embarrassed now that he understood better what kind of love people were talking about.

“Here we are”, Rin announced, snapping him out of his thought. He opened his arms, proudly showing their view to Haru. A sight he had never seen before, really. Well, at least not like that.

The waterfall was huge; he couldn’t even begin to calculate its immensity. The sound of the water echoed through his ears and Haru closed his eyes to enjoy. It made him so calm and feel such peace he almost forgot he was not alone. It was like he could be a part of it, just like any other water he has swam in.

It was how he felt like when Rin was close. If Haru had him by his side he would never feel lost again. Rin would always help Haru find himself when he thought he lost all directions.

He looked at the waterfall again and wondered if that was how he looked at Rin; with the same spark in his eyes and amazed expression. Probably it was. Rin walked closer to him. Haru’s sight finally left the view to look at his boyfriend.

“What do you think?” Rin asked, anxiously. “Amazing, right?”

“Yes”, Haru answered after a while. Rin looked at him with such care and tenderness he forgot how to speak for a moment.

“I knew you would like it”, Rin stated, feeling proud of himself. Haru was too, he was also so grateful the other took his time to think about surprising him like that.

Before Haru could think, he closed the distance between Rin and him and passed his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his head on the crock of Rin’s neck. He smelled so good even after walking for the most part of their day. Haru breathed in deeply, closing his eyes once again.

“Thank you, Rin”, he said suddenly, and Rin looked at him with surprise in his eyes. It took him some time to process what was going on because of how rare it was for Haru to start physical contact, but he could obviously surprise Rin when he least expected. Rin’s arm rested around Haru’s shoulders, holding him close.

After a few minutes, Haru distanced himself again, only so he could look at the waterfall again and then back at Rin.

“Anything for my favorite person”, Rin replied and Haru felt his cheeks warm up.

“Ah, shut up”, he said, smiling anyway.

And then he noticed Rin was looking at him the same way he looked at the water down there below their feet. He looked at him like Haru was his whole world, his reason to be. Haru knew that he would never feel so loved and important than when he was with Rin.

They were still touching, Haru noticed, always finding it odd that the boy in front of him was the only person he didn’t mind having that closeness with. Rin moved, leaning closer to his face, stopping midway, and his eyes starred into Haru’s, as if waiting for any objection Haru could have. He closed his eyes to show it was okay so Rin finally closed the distance left and pressed their lips together; it was slow, just a tender touch while Rin let his fingers run through Haru’s short hair. It sent shivers down his spine and made him hold onto Rin’s waist again to keep his hands from shaking. It was always so good Haru forgot that he ever felt shy about it, about showing Rin how much he loved him.

“So…” Rin said after they parted. His cheeks were red from blushing and he passed a hand nervously through his hair, scratching his neck. “Ready to jump in?” He asked, looking from Haru to the waterfall with a big smile on his face.

“Always”, Haru replied, reaching out with his hand to lace his fingers through Rin’s.


End file.
